


Easy There

by ferric



Series: In The Midst of Youth [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferric/pseuds/ferric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi rewarded Eren for his lap dance. Sequel to "Circus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy There

**Author's Note:**

> Just Levi sucking Eren off.

Eren followed Levi nervously. He had considered the fact that Levi was planning to punish him rather than rewarding him for his little show. However, if Levi did decide to punish him, Eren had a feeling that he wouldn’t mind it, especially since Levi would occasionally turn back and shot him a hot, smoldering look. Eren had gulped anxiously and thought that Levi could do whatever he wanted to Eren, and Eren would let him, as long as Eren could get his hands on Levi’s body. 

They had walked to the bathroom, but Levi had taken one look at the state of the room and decided that it was too filthy. It had looked clean to Eren, but then again, Eren’s standards for cleanliness were quite low. The second floor’s bathroom yielded the same result, and Eren could hear Levi mumbling angrily to himself that he was going to force everyone to clean their shit before they left, even if they had to pull an all-nighter. Finally, Levi led him to the third floor’s bathroom, which was impeccable because the third floor was cordoned off from public use. 

Eren didn’t have a chance to get his bearing before Levi yanked him inside and pushed him against the door. He kissed Eren roughly, biting on Eren’s bottom lip until Eren opened his mouth in surprise, and then there was tongue, and Eren clumsily kissed back, trying to remember to breathe through his nose. The kiss was good and wet and hot, and Eren melted into it, wrapping his arms around the back of Levi’s neck to deepen the kiss.

But then Levi rubbed his crotch against Eren, and Eren gasped. He hastily pushed Levi away, feeling disoriented because things suddenly became too real. At least when he was giving the lap dance, there was a sense that it was all for good fun, but being alone with Levi now felt like reality was finally crashing on him. 

Levi looked annoyed at first, but there must have been something strange in Eren’s expression because Levi sighed and said in a pitying tone, “Let’s stop this." 

“Wait,” Eren said. He grabbed Levi’s wrist. “Don’t go.”

Levi didn’t say anything, and his silence was making Eren anxious. “I don’t…I don’t hate what you’re doing to me.”

“You also have no idea what I was going to do to you,” Levi yanked his wrist away. “I have no desire to play around with little kids. Let’s go.” He gestured for Eren to open the door.

“Wait,” Eren said. “I want this, really.”

Levi looked unconvinced and unimpressed. “You don’t know what you’re getting into. I’ve seen your type before; shitheads from your frat: trying to sound all brave but they honestly don’t want it. I really am fed up with it.” 

“No, I—” Eren stuttered. “I really want this, I promise.”

Levi gave Eren a pitying look. “I don’t really care what you tell your shitty frat friends. If you need to join the damn frat that badly then you could report this event however you want. I don’t fucking care as long as you dumb fucks leave me alone.”

Eren’s mind went clear as understanding dawn on him. So Levi had thought that Eren was under his frat’s order to have sex with him, which was not true. Eren was truly interested in what Levi was going to teach him, and there was no way he was going to let this opportunity pass.

“I want it! I only pushed you away because I was surprised, but I really want this!” Eren shouted over Levi’s voice, grabbing him by the shoulder tightly. Levi looked startled, and he smacked Eren’s arms away.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“I mean it when I said I want this,” Eren said, heart thumping loudly in his ears as he took a step closer to Levi. Levi’s eyes were glued to the wall on their left, away from Eren, and Eren felt an urge to direct Levi’s attention to him. “Can I…touch you?” 

Levi’s gaze returned to Eren at that, and it was so intense that Eren felt a shiver running through his body, making his skin tingled with excitement. He swallowed heavily as Levi studied the expression on his face, and Eren made sure that Levi would see nothing but determination. Any sign of weakness and it was over.

Eren must have passed the test because Levi moved forward to push him against the door once more. “It’s ‘May I touch you?’”

“Eh?”

“You want to touch me, don’t you? Ask for my permission.”

“Can I—”

Levi slid his body against Eren and slotted their hips together, a thigh between Eren’s legs. Eren jumped at the touch, tempted to rub himself against Levi, but Levi kept a tight grip on his hip. “Try again,” Levi whispered hotly in his ear.

“Can I—” Eren began, tripping over his words once more because Levi was too close, and then Levi nibbled wetly on his earlobe, and all thoughts were lost from Eren’s mind. “Can I…" 

Levi pulled away. Eren groaned at the loss of contact, but his mind was back on track, and he stumbled over his words. “May I touch you?”

“No,” Levi said as he went down to his knees. Eren’s hand hovered in anticipation above Levi’s head, but Levi slapped his hand away.

Levi mouthed at Eren’s erection through his jean, and Eren wanted so much to grab Levi’s hair and give it a good yank and then maybe rut himself against Levi’s face, but he couldn’t.

“Do you want my mouth on you?” Levi asked, tilting his head upward to meet Eren’s eyes. Eren nodded hastily and licked his dry lips, imaging already how much he wanted to come all over that face, watching the cum dripped from Levi’s soft lips down to his chin.

"Beg me for it."

"Wha-what?"

Levi popped off the button on Eren’s jeans and pulled the zipper down with his teeth while keeping Eren trapped in his gaze. Eren’s heart thumped loudly in his ear, and his brain seemed to have stopped working because he just stared at Levi, open-mouth and dying with want, his erection straining in his briefs. He vaguely wished that he had put on better looking underwear rather than the briefs he’d had since he was sixteen, but right now, he was too turned on to really care.

"Please," Eren heard himself spoke softly, but that wasn’t enough for Levi because Levi grazed his teeth underneath Eren’s cock, and Eren let out a cry; his head banged against the door and his eyes clenched tightly as he tried to control himself.

"P-" Eren swallowed heavily. “Please. Please touch me!" His briefs was already embarrassingly wet but he didn’t care anymore as long as Levi touched him.

That must have been enough because Levi pulled down Eren’s briefs, and Eren shivered at the sudden cold air. Eren watched in fascination as Levi pulled a condom packet from his back pocket and carefully tear it open. 

"What?" Levi said when he saw the bewildered expression on Eren’s face. “I’m not putting it in my mouth if I don’t know where it has been." 

"It hasn’t been anywhere," Eren said with a blush. _But my hand_ , he thought but didn’t say out loud.

"Well if I don’t touch things that are unsanitary I sure as hell won’t suck them either," Levi said dryly as he put the condom on Eren. “Besides, I know that it hasn’t been anywhere, you stupid virgin," he huffed under his breath, but Eren could hear him perfectly. 

“You sure seem excited about sucking a virgin dick,” Eren shot back, appearing more confident than he felt. Levi could stop with the virgin comment because Eren had certainly proved that he was more than capable of capturing his interest.

Levi didn’t say anything at that, and the silence was making Eren nervous because he wanted Levi’s mouth on his dick, but maybe his words had made Levi angry enough to stop this all together. Eren was too irritated to take back what he had said because big shot or not, Levi’s words pissed him off. Luckily, Levi gave him a challenging look and said, “You got quite a mouth on you. Why don’t you save it until I let you suck me off?” He didn’t give Eren a chance to reply because he then gave the head a lick, his lips twitching upward when Eren’s possible retort lodged in his throat; Eren’s irritated expression melted away into something else completely. 

“Try not to come too fast,” Levi said, and Eren thought, Well someone’s feeling overconfident, but he couldn’t say it because Levi was placing butterfly kisses downward along his cock, and Eren’s train of thought immediately came to a halt.

Levi was surprisingly gentle, but Eren didn’t have time to ponder on it because Levi had quickly rolled his tongue over Eren’s balls, and fuck, just a moment ago he’d said that he wouldn’t put his mouth on something dirty, making a big deal of the condom and all, but now he giving each of them an open-mouth kiss.

"I…I didn’t think you would want to put something unsanitary in your mouth," Eren said, rambling as a mean of trying to keep his mind in line. “You know, when you…" For some reason it was really hard to say ‘balls’ out loud without feeling like a prude. It was ridiculous. Levi pretty much saw all that there was already.

Luckily Levi seemed to catch on quickly. “Consider that a bonus for your good service." 

Eren clenched his eyes tightly, trying to get a grip on himself because there was something about Levi’s gaze that made him felt like his insides were melting. When Eren opened his eyes again, he was greeted with the sight of Levi giving him a smug look as he ran his tongue up Eren’s cock and slid the head inside his mouth.

Eren shuddered at the sensation. Levi’s dark look burned inside the back of his mind. Levi gave him a little suck, and Eren whined, unable to stop himself.

“Please!”

Levi, the bastard, popped Eren’s cock from his lips. He wiped the saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand, but the annoying arrogant look from his face remained where it was. “Please what?”

Levi knew what Eren wanted, that bastard.

“You know!”

Levi sat back on his heels. “Well that wasn’t very nice.”

“Please touch me,” Eren growled out. He was turned on but he was also getting angry that Levi thought he could handle him like a trained dog. Well, Eren wasn’t his fucking dog, and even if he was, he wasn’t going to be a cute little puppy that would lick anything from Levi’s hand.

Levi looked…impressed? Miffed? Eren wasn’t sure. Whatever he had seen on Eren’s face had him back on his knees, Eren’s cock inside his mouth once more. But of course, Levi, being Levi, stopped halfway through and gave Eren a half-assed lick before pulling out, and Eren slammed his fists against the door behind him out of frustration and want.

“You’re going to have to do better than that,” Levi said. 

Eren swallowed heavily. His pride was screaming at him to stop the whole thing, his orgasm be damned, but again, he really wanted to come. Besides, this was one rare opportunity that he got to have Levi, the badass that apparently let no one touched him, on his knees. Levi was on his knees. Eren wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to see this sight ever again.

“Please,” Eren gasped, his pride thrown out the window. He was going to pick it up later, just not now, not when he had a very big deal between his legs that needed to be taken care of, preferably by Levi and not his own hands. “Please touch me,” he said desperately. 

“Good,” Levi said, and then he began taking in Eren’s cock again, slowly, agonizingly, and Eren watched with fascination at the stretch of Levi’s jaw as more and more of his cock went inside, and Levi’s mouth was so hot and wet and amazing that Eren felt a tremble ran through his body and curled at the tip of his toes.

Eren decided that he rather liked the sight of Levi on his knees. He groaned as Levi took him in completely, and he wanted so badly to fuck Levi’s mouth until he came, but Levi’s grip on his hip was tight enough to leave bruises. 

Levi started bobbing his head up and down, and Eren moaned, back arching from the door. His hands automatically reached for Levi’s head, and he gave Levi’s hair a vicious yank. Eren realized that shit, he had touched Levi even though Levi didn’t give him permission, but then again, Levi’s smugness was irritating, and if Eren was going to get in trouble, he might as well make the best of it.

“Levi,” Eren panted. He chanted Levi’s name over and over in his head. _Levi. Levi. Levi._ He suddenly thought of Levi’s bare neck, soaking with sweat, and Levi’s flushed face after that lap dance, and Eren remembered how much he had wanted Levi, and now Levi was here, serving him, and that thought was as delicious as what Levi was doing to him with his mouth right now.

“Fuck,” Eren whined, his speech and thoughts became gibbering and incoherent as he lost himself in Levi’s mouth. Levi’s tongue teased the underside of his cock, and Eren felt himself getting close, and Levi gave this agonizing suck, and then there was this _look_ on Levi's face, the one with glassy eyes and flushed cheeks that made Eren felt as if Levi had genuinely wanted Eren's cock in his mouth, and that was it. Eren jerked his hip from Levi’s grip and thrust into Levi’s mouth as he came, Levi's eyes filled with want burning into the back of his mind.

Eren’s legs gave out as the wave of orgasm crash over him, and Levi quickly caught him with surprisingly strong arms. “Easy there.” Eren tried to catch his breath again as he slumped against Levi, his head resting on Levi’s shoulder. “That was,” Eren tried to say but Levi stopped him. “Just try to breathe for now.”

“Right,” Eren sighed. His heart was still hammering in his ears, but it had slowed considerably now, and it was then that Eren noticed Levi’s body warmth and musky smell, which he had missed the entire time they were here. He was suddenly very aware of Levi’s firm but gentle hold on him, and it felt…nice. It was so different from the controlling Levi from earlier, and Eren wondered if he could get away with pretending to be out of it for a while longer. 

But Levi must have sensed the calmness returning to Eren’s body because he let Eren go slowly. Eren tried to hide his disappointment.

Levi didn’t say anything as he pulled the condom off Eren, tied a knot at the end, and tossed it in the trash. “The idiots who made a mess of the room downstairs could take care of the trash,” Levi said, seeming to Eren’s limited experience with him, very cheerfully.

“That was good,” Eren rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t have anything better to say. There were no adequate words to describe what had happened. It was the best blow job he’d ever had. Granted, it was the only one that he’d ever had, but if he was to have more, that would probably be one of the best.

Levi stepped away from Eren and washed his hands with exactly three squirt of soap. “Sure beats your hand, right?”

“Yeah,” Eren said, wondering if that was sarcasm. He watched awkwardly as Levi then took a bottle of mouthwash from the cabinet next to the sink and promptly rinsed his mouth. Eren wasn’t sure if it was a protocol to follow after a blow job, and he made a note of it for future references.

When Levi was finished with his personal hygiene, and when Eren had remembered to put his pants back on properly, they left the bathroom, Eren trailing after Levi. Then, Eren remembered something:

“Wait,” Eren said, and Levi stopped in his track. “Do you…do you want me to do anything for you?” He felt terrible because this should have been something to ask right after Levi gave him the blow job, whether Levi wanted him to reciprocate, but he forgot. 

Levi narrowed his eyes. “I’m not letting you touch me. You have no experience, and you have no control. Didn’t I ask you not to touch me, but you did anyway?”

“But,” Eren fumbled with his words. “I’ll be better next time!”

“If there is a next time,” Levi said coolly and kept walking. 

Eren felt disappointed at that, but he felt a little guilty that he was enjoying the whole experience more than Levi did and didn’t want to push the subject.

As they walked downstairs, returning to the world of loud music and too much people, Eren went to find his shirt, and Levi went to the fridge to grab a drink. Eren distinctly remembered that he had tossed the shirt somewhere around the couch, but he couldn’t find it. It shouldn’t be very far. He didn’t throw it with that much force.

Then Eren remembered that it was a Beta Sigma Theta T-shirt, and the Unity House didn’t exactly like that frat.

“What are you doing?” Levi asked, probably irritated that Eren was lurking awkwardly around the couch.

“I can’t find my shirt,” Eren said.

Levi stared at him.

“It must have gotten lost somewhere,” Eren tried to explain. He didn’t really mind walking back to the dorm shirtless, but it was a little cold, and he’d prefer to have some clothes on.

“Wait here,” Levi ordered, and disappeared back upstairs.

Eren stood there obediently, wondering what Levi was up to, until Levi reappeared five minutes later and tossed a black shirt on Eren’s head.

“Keep it,” Levi said roughly. “I don’t want it now that it’ll have your disgusting sweat on it.”

“Thanks,” Eren said numbly as he slipped the shirt on, surprised by another display of kindness from Levi this evening. Levi’s shirt felt nice, and it smelled like the soap that Levi used, and Eren was very tempted to shove his face into the shirt and sniffed it more closely, but he was going to do that in the privacy of his dorm room. “My name is Eren Jaeger!” Eren said hastily.

“Levi!”

They both turned at the voice, and Eren had to hold back a growl as he realized that it was that blond guy again, Irvin whatever. If that guy had wanted to interrupt them, he had impeccable timing.

“Well then, Eren Jaeger,” Levi nodded in acknowledgement. “I’ve paid my dues.” He turned away from Eren and walked to that blond guy, and Eren was half-jealous and half-interested in the sway of Levi’s ass as he walked.

It was a fine ass. 

Eren returned to his dorm room that night, ignoring Armin’s worried fretting as he slumped on his bed. He fell asleep to Levi’s scent and the image of Levi’s eyes burning into his. 

He wondered if he could see Levi again.

***

Weeks had passed by Eren as blurry images, and he didn’t remember when he had officially dropped out of the Beta Sigma Theta initiation, and he didn’t remember when Jean came around to tease him about it. He was too busy savoring the memory of Levi’s mouth on him, and Levi’s eyes focusing on only him, and the curve of Levi’s back, and Levi’s strong but gentle arms.

Eren tried finding Levi on Facebook, but Levi must have kept his profile private and off-limit to searches because Eren couldn’t find him. Eren had gone to the Unity House a few times, but either Levi was always in class 24/7 or the people living there wanted to protect Levi from a stalker because Eren could never get a hold of him.

Eren once came to Unity House with the excuse of returning Levi’s shirt, only the people there had wanted Eren to leave the shirt with them so they would give it to Levi instead, and Eren had no intention of giving it up if he couldn’t see Levi. So now, they probably thought he was a pervert, which was true because he definitely had used that shirt to masturbate a few times.

Two months had passed, and Eren was about to give up all hope. Even Levi’s scent on the shirt had disappeared. However, luck must have taken pity on him because Jean, the bastard, had hacked his Facebook and put a very annoying post under his name on the university’s sales community:

“My body. Bidding starting with a condom. Message if interested.”

What followed, of course, were about thirty comments with varying degree of humor, going from “I bid half a cent” or “How about I take this for free?” to “Don’t you have to pay ME for taking your body?” Eren was half-amused and half-annoyed, and these were only the comments. There were about twenty messages in his inbox, and Eren had a feeling that he wouldn’t enjoy reading those, especially since one of them was from Mikasa.

_No, Mikasa, it's still not going to work out even if you have a strap-on._

However, one of the names made Eren’s heart jumped to his throat. Eren hastily clicked on the message under the name “Rivaille" with the profile picture that had a group of people, but Eren recognized the person in the middle of the group right away. The message was simple:

“I’m interested.”

It was sent only a few seconds ago.

Eren felt his hands beginning to sweat as he replied, “Your payment?” He didn’t want to say “bid” because he already knew which buyer he’d rather had his body.

The amount of times Eren refreshed his Facebook page was embarrassing, but finally, he got a reply:

“I’ve already given you my payment.”

Eren was a little confused, but then Levi messaged a follow-up:

“You still have my shirt.”

Eren quickly typed back.

“My body is worth more than that, don’t you think?”

Levi didn’t reply after five minutes, and Eren panicked because fuck, just when he got a hold of Levi, he had to mess it up. There was clearly a notice that Levi had seen Eren’s message; Levi had just chosen not to reply to it.

Before Eren could go on a stalking rampage of Levi’s profile, however, Levi messaged him back.

“Let’s meet to work out the details,” Levi replied along with his phone number.

“Hell yes!” Eren jumped from his seat and pumped his fists into the air. He vaguely heard Armin asking him to keep it down, but he was too excited to really care.

Eren wondered if it would be considered stalking if he tried to join the Unity House.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, and then they meet for coffee and stuff. 
> 
> The end.


End file.
